The present invention relates to the field of data transformation.
Within an enterprise, a communication such an electronic meeting invite can be conveyed to many recipients within the enterprise. The electronic meeting invite can include a recipient list (e.g., contact list) within the header of the invite. The header typically includes many fields such as a “To”, “From”, “CC” field which denotes recipients and/or attendees. Often times, the fields can present recipient information such as recipient names, recipient email address, and occasionally presence information.